Goodbye
by xox-Punk-Princess-xox
Summary: The war is finally over and the Earl is dead. But the thing is... He isn't the only one. Yullen! Don't like Yaoi don't read. Rate and review please. :3


The battlefield was silent except for the pattering of the rain hitting the ground.

The ground was soaked in the blood of many exorcists, leaving a heavy smell of copper in the air.

But after all the hard work, blood, sweat, and tears. They had won.

There in the middle of the field were the remains of the now deceased millennium Earl. Bloodied and broken.

Now would be a time for celebration.

If it weren't for the young boy laying beside him, a boy with snow white hair, stained with blood, sparkling silver eyes, now dulled and empty and a smile that shone brighter then anyone's, now a small smile forever on his face.

If it weren't for Allen Walker's corpse laying right there.

Everyone was gathering around the poor boy, their eyes wide in disbelief.

They couldn't believe it. Allen Walker, the destroyer of time, their hope, their hero, was lying lifeless at their feet.

Lenalee spoke first, her voice cracking as tears gathered in her violet eyes. "I-Is he really…d…." She stopped as her voice cracked, unable to speak that horrible word. Unable to finish the question that was on everyone's mind.

Lavi stepped over to his body, crouching down and putting two fingers to the younger boys' neck. He closed his eyes as he made a silent prayer before opening them again and slowly taking his hand away, shaking his head in disbelief as he grit his teeth, willing the tears threatening to fall from his eyes to go away.

From behind him he heard Lenalee give a broken sob as she fell onto her knees, burying her face in her hands as she cried.

Lavi punched the ground as he hung his head, tears now falling from his emerald eye.

Brooke clenched her fists, willing back the tears. She looked back as she heard footsteps behind her. "Kanda..." She mumbled sadly as she watched the long haired exorcist walk up to the young boy.

Kanda stood above his corpse, looking down at the lifeless exorcist. He took in every detail. The eerily calm face, the bloody body, his sword laying shattered beside him. He muttered quietly "you stupid Moyashi…."

Lenalee grit her teeth as she glared hatefully at the older exorcists back. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?! ALLEN-KUN'S…..ALLEN-KUN'S DEAD! HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS?! DIDN'T YOU LOVE HIM!? HOW COULD YOU—"

Lenalee was cut off as gloved hand stretched out in front of her. She looked to the side and saw the owner of the hand was Brooke. "Brooke…"

"Shut up and watch." Brooke said giving Lenalee a cold look. Lenalee immediately shut her mouth and turned her attention back to the long haired exorcist.

As Kanda stood there under the rain he remembered many things. Allen's face. Allen's voice. Allen's hair. Allen's laugh. Allen's smell. Allen's smile…

As all the memories of the white haired boy came back to Kanda he could feel his heart breaking. He sank to his knees as he clenched the earth underneath him.

The Yu Kanda. The supposedly emotionless samurai. Was crying.

He lifted his head and let out a scream of frustration, anger, and sorrow as the tears rolled freely down his face, landing onto the ground beneath him and mixing with the rain.

Brooke was the first to move as she slowly walked over and watched as the person she had come to think of as an older brother cried over the loss of his love. She hung her head as she walked over to her self proclaimed younger brother's corpse. "Allen…" She whispered in a voice so soft if was almost over powered by the rain.

She crouched down as she gently put her hand over the younger boys eyes, closing them shut. She took a minute to note that even in death Allen still looked peaceful, with a small smile on his face.

There amongst the broken battle field, the white Pierrot bid them all farewell. He had done what he had needed to do. He had kept his promise to Himself, Mana, to everyone. He was free of the 14th and could finally rest peacefully.

Brooke turned and walked back to the others, motioning with her eyes to the mourning older man.

Quickly understanding what she meant they all slowly made their way away from the scene, giving the two lovers a chance to bid their final farewells.

Kanda didn't raise his head as he mumbled "you stupid idiot…stupid…stupid stupid stupid!" He cried out angrily "didn't you promise you'd come back!? Don't you always keep your promises!?" He could feel more tears of frustration and sadness roll down his face as he slammed his fists against the ground angrily.

He took a moment to calm himself before he took hold of the young boy and held him tightly. His skin was ice cold and his body was lifeless.

No matter how much Kanda wanted to deny it he couldn't anymore.

Allen was dead.

He shook his head as he looked down at the boys face. Looking at his smiling face Kanda felt a bit lighter. He quickly wiped the tears away.

He shouldn't have been crying. Allen wouldn't have wanted that.

Kanda stood and began making his way back to the order, carrying Allen with him.

He would keep walking. Like his deceased lover had.

He would keep walking, because he knew even if he couldn't see him, Allen would be right there. Walking beside him.

Forever.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

….I…actually killed Allen-chan…

*cries and attempts to kill self*

Allen:….Erm…

Kanda: Tch. She fucking deserves it.

TTOTT

Allen: Um...Please rate and review? *smiles*

Alllllleeeeennnn~ TT3TT…Oh ya. I also don't' own -man…Or else Kanda and Allen would already be together.

Allen: Thank you for reading!

Kanda: Hn.

TT^TT


End file.
